The present invention relates to the coke-making industry, and more specifically to an arrangement for removing the remainders of coke from the operating platforms of coke ovens.
The term "remainders of coke" denotes here semicoke fallen down from a door upon removing it from the oven, the remainders of charge, red hot coke fallen down from the cake, red hot coke entrained from the hearth during the return stroke of a pusher bar, as well as pitch accummulations.
The arrangement may be the most efficiently used in coke ovens when installed at the machine side and mounted on a coke pusher.
Known in the art are arrangements for removing the remainders of coke from the operating platform of a coke oven comprising a working member which is axially displaceable in a horizontal plane relative to the oven and which comprises a mould mounted on a support frame and connected thereto by means of a leverage. The mould is formed by a base plate and folding walls articulated thereto, the walls forming a box when being in the vertical position for collecting the remainders of coke and returning them into the oven chamber during the movement of the pusher bar of a coke pusher.
The mould is displaced by a horizontally extending bar driven by a worm-gear drive, and the arrangement is also provided with an additional drive for placing the mould on the operating platform of the oven (c.f. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 133857,Int.Cl. C10b 45/00).
Such known arrangements have a number of disadvantages.
The employment of two drives complicates the construction of the arrangement and hampers the control and maintenance.
During the return stroke of the pusher bar of the coke pusher, a part of red hot coke remaining on the oven hearth gets entrained into the mould and is then lost over the operating platform of the oven. This results in a dust-laiden atmosphere and obstruction of the operating platform which is to be cleaned with the employment of manual labour.
In such known arrangement, the mould is mounted on the platform at the oven hearth level, and the installation level of the coke pusher varies from one oven to another relative to the level of the operating platform during the movement of the coke pusher, so that the pusher bar of the coke pusher cannot completely remove the remainders of coke from the mould. In addition, the mould width is substantially greater than that of the pusher bar head, whereby a gap is formed between the bar head and the mould walls, the remainders of coke accumulating in the gap.
The presence of red hot coke in the mould and in the open oven chamber result in the creation of a high-temperature zone which may lead to troubles in the operation of pivots of the mould leverage.
When the mould walls are closed, large lumps of coke may penetrate therebetween, whereby the mould cannot be closed This may result in breakage of the mould leverage or the mould itself and in additional losses of the remainders of coke over the operating platform.
With the above-described construction, the mould has a vertically extending wall at the oven side, whereas the bottom part of the oven, on which a part of the remainders of coke has accumulated, is of an intricate shape so that this part of the coke remainders cannot be received in the mould and will not be removed.